Chase Me
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch's wife gets into a silly mood one night when he comes home from Frankenstein. (Third Person reader story, Rated M for sex)


Benedict walked into the house, closing the door behind him. "You home?"

"Yeah," a feminine voice called back, and Benedict smiled a little bit.  
"How was your day?" He heard angry grumbling from upstairs, the person's voice getting louder at every step he took.  
"The people at work are just so… why can't they be amazing or awesome? Like, Martin or Rupert?" Benedict chuckled, taking the short walk from the stairs to the master bedroom.  
"I don't know. Maybe because you don't work where I do?"  
"That's a good point." He leaned on the door frame, looking at his wife's body under the heavy comforter. She had her hair up in a pony tail, her laptop on her lap.  
"Reading fanfiction again?" She looked up at him, her beath catching in her throat a little bit at seeing her husband in the doorway.  
"Yeah." He laughed.  
"Or are you writing it this time?" He walked forward, loosening his tie with a finger.  
"It's the same," she whispered. Benedict shed his overcoat, leaving it behind him on the floor. They'd pick it up later.  
"It amuses you, doesn't it. Seeing me put into different situations with Martin."  
"Only slightly. Because I get so much hate." He started undoing the buttons of his shirt. He let a slow smile come to his face, knowing exactly where she was looking. His fingers flicked open the buttons like he would flick her nipples, twisting them just so until she couldn't remember what she wanted in life or what her name was. Benedict took off his shoes, carelessly removing his socks. How could he be graceful doing that…? She continued to stare until he stood in front of their shared bed, chest bare and in only pants. He had put on a little bit of weight for his next role, so he wasn't as skinny as he was for Sherlock. He glanced at the screen of her laptop, laughing a little bit and pulling back the covers to reveal his wife wearing only his shirt and his favorite pair of panties on her. With one beautiful hand, he closed the laptop, grabbing it and putting it on the floor behind him for safe keeping. She smiled at him, that smile he loved so much. To him, she was absolutely perfect. He slid a knee onto the bed, making the matress bend with his sudden weight. She smiled more, brushing something invisible from the sheet as he slid forward, his arm supporting him on the other side of her legs so that she was trapped in the arms, unable to escape. He smiled, knowing he has her in his grasp. Leaning forward a little bit, Benedict connected their lips softly. Her hand came up to trace that perfectly carved cheekbone of his, trying to bring his face more towards hers. He backed up a little bit, leaning his forehead on hers.  
"I'm home."  
"Welcome back. We missed you." He smiled a little bit, kissing her again. To better position himself, he lifted his arm a little bit, but was stopped by her own hand intercepting it. She gave him a quick kiss and a tiny giggle. "Catch me," she whispered against his lips, suddenly sliding out of bed and giving his nose a soft flick with the end of her ponytail. He heard her manic giggles as she raced down the stairs, probably heading to the kitchen. He followed her immediately, taking two at a time and seeing the tails of his shirt turn into the hallway. More giggles came to his ears as she vaulted the coffee table in the small sitting room to end on the top of the couch.  
"You'll be the death of me!" he shouted, a smile on his face.  
"Or the life of you?" She sat there, completely non-chalant in all of her actions. His eyes drifted downwards on her body, tracing the perfect outline of her breasts in his shirt and the place where his shirt tented over the rest of her until those perfect legs and thighs that he just wanted to part and be in between as she cried out his name over and over again. His pants suddenly seemed to tight. "You might want to unbuckle your belt, Benny." Both of them were slightly breathless from the mad dash down the stairs. "Your pants are getting too tight on you." He growled quietly, the animalistic sound falling from his lips. She knew she was in trouble. His hands quickly undid the buckle on his belt, pulling it through the loops in his pants to loosen the band somewhat, although it did nothing for the bulge that seemed to be growing even more. He tossed the belt aside. She shivered in the cool downstairs air and at the sight of her husband so… turned on, no matter how many times she saw it. He smiled, and leaped over the coffee table, but she was already gone and in the dining room. "That'd be too easy, my dear." He looked at her, pursuing as quick as possible and jumping over the back of the couch, his feet making a small slapping sound on the tile. He charged her as she slid over the dining room table and into the kitchen, staying on the opposite side of the island than him.  
"You forget I'm an actor," he replied smoothly as he stood on the other side of the annoying countertop.  
"And what does that mean?"  
"I know how to do some stunts," he replied. "The only place for you to go is outside and into the backyard."  
"What makes you think I won't?" He smiled.  
"No shoes." Her eyebrow quirked upwards a little bit.  
"We have stepping stones, Benny." He ran to the side, anticipating her and immediately heading to the other side. She laughed as she ran to the wall, unlocking and opening the glass door.

Outside, the next door neighbors were having a small dinner with two close friends on the back balcony of their condo, and they saw as she tried to make a mad dash for the fence across the grass before her husband caught her around the waist. They stared on in interest as his hands went up the outside of the shirt, cupping her breasts. They also saw his face bury into her neck as he made a small bruise there quickly. She tried to get away, her head lolling back onto his shoulder slightly as he kept her there with the strength of his arms. They quietly stared as she laughed into the night. "You caught me. And now I'm yours." They heard the muffled reply of "You always were mine and will always be mine. No matter what." She shivered in the night air as her husband pressed his chest against her back, his hands going around her waist and turning her around in his arms, making her face him. They shared a short, if rough, kiss before he suddenly bent and threw her over his shoulder. She beat at his back gently, leaving a red mark on his lower back. He laughed as he waved at the next door neighbors. She tried to knee him in the stomach, but was stopped by a strong arm on the back of her legs. "How is your night?" They smiled at him nervously.  
"Umm… fine…"  
"Good. We're fine, of course." He gestured to his wife slung over his shoulder as she shouted obscenities at him. He laughed.  
"Well, I hope it improves far more," he replied, walking into the house and slowly walking upstairs, his wife berating him the entire way with loud obscenities. "You're the one that ran outside," he reminded her.  
"Still!" she shouted, his shirt slipping down her frame and pooling underneath her arms before she could pull it up. "You didn't have to pick me up and show the neighbors my panties!" she nearly screamed at him, her face turning a progressively red as her ponytail hit her in the face with every step. He started walking up the stairs.  
"You're the one that made me chase you."  
"It was worth it until then," she replied, kicking a little bit again and coming dangerously close to his crotch. He dodged it, walking to their bedroom and tossing her onto the bed, following her quickly.

He took both of her wrists in his hands, spreading her arms out to either side of her body and holding her there for a little bit as he just looked. She frowned slightly.  
"What's wrong?" He shook his head, ginger curls bouncing.  
"You're just… perfect," he whispered, kissing her softly. She blushed a little bit, turning her head to the side and staring at the wall.  
"As if you aren't." He laughed low, baritone voice deep in his chest and ducked down, his nose moving the collar of the shirt from her neck as he kissed and nibbled at the skin, revisiting the bruise he gave her less than five minutes ago. His fingers trailed up her arms, giving her breasts a good squeeze as he made his way to the buttons on his shirt. He slowly undid them, exploring the new flesh with his mouth as he did and paying extra attention to her nipple, biting and swirling it around the tip of his tongue. Both of her hands slid to his shoulders, urging him to be rougher, faster, harder with her. Rougher, faster, and harder for his wife. He smiled and tugged down the shirt until it pooled around her elbows, holding her arms to the side of her body. "Benedict," she whispered, her back arching off the sheets and into his warm mouth.

He slipped the rest of the shirt off of her, throwing it to the ground and smiling up at her from her stomach. Her fingers entangled farther into the ginger curls, pulling upwards on the hair to urge that ever present mouth upwards and to her. Benedict complied, his shoulders flexing as he licked and nibbled his way upwards, stopping again at her breasts. He smiled against her lips before crashing them together and slipping his tongue in between the flesh, flicking against her own tongue and thoroughly exploring her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly as her legs did the same to his waist, hooking at the ankles to keep him to her body. Suddenly impatient, she ran her hands down his back, scratching a little bit with her nails, and slipping her hands into the waistband of his pants. He thrust forward, rubbing their groins together. She gasped into his mouth as he bit her lower lip, aggravating the flesh a little bit. Her hands circled those perfect, muscular hips and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down impatiently. Benedict complied, pushing his lips against hers more and kicking off the pants. He hand slipped inside of his boxers, grabbing her husband softly. He groaned, thrusting against the hand and silently asking. Shifting his weight, he supported himself on one arm, his hand trailing down her body and finding themselves in her underwear, using his middle and ring finger to separate her and stroking her a couple of times before slipping his fingers into his wife. Both of them thrust into each other's hands, her legs opening as far as she possibly could. She whined a little bit against his lips, messily kissing him again and again. Her hands were suddenly gone, pushing down his boxers. Benedict helped the best he could before pulling down the lace panties, tossing them aside and onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him forward. Benedict smiled a little bit, moving his hips so that he positioned himself perfectly at her entrance. He kissed her softly, suddenly becoming all husband-like and loving. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, moving a piece of hair from her face. "I love you so much." "I love you too, Benedict," she whispered, brushing her lips against his. "Now, please, do proceed to fuck me hard until I cry out your name in pure ecstasy against your lips." He smiled, claiming her lips over and over again as he pushed into her slowly. Benedict gasped, pushing ever forward into her, inch-by-inch, loving the feel of the inside of his wife. Her hands scratched up his back, leaving angry red marks as he entered her and began tiny, shallow thrusts. Her head fell back, revealing her neck to him which he took the opportunity to bite and suck at roughly, causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders. Divots were left in the skin there and the pain mixed with the pleasure, suddenly clouding over his mind. He grunted a little bit. His wife's legs tightened around him, urging him on to go faster than this tortuous speed he had set between them, moving her hips to try and hit that spot inside of her that she knew would send her flying into an orgasm in her husband's arms. His hips started to move more erratically as he slammed into her, whispering her name in her ear as his arms snaked around her back, holding her to him. Suddenly, he pulled away to get a better angle on her, his hands going to her hips as he kneeled on his knees, moving his hips faster. She grabbed at the pillow, nearly tearing it in half between her hands and tossing her head back and forth as he entered and exited her.

His beautiful silver eyes watched her facial expression in pure bliss, her eyes closed shut and her perfect, bruised lips open, just asking to be abused by his tongue. He smirked a little bit, letting go of her hips and giving into more temptation. His tongue ran across her lips again, slipping into her mouth and exploring the now-familiar territory. She moaned low, her arms wrapping around her husband's neck, clinging to him as she neared orgasm. All of her thoughts and actions became a simple litany of 'please', 'more', and 'Benedict', which sent his thoughts into a craze of emotions and feelings. Suddenly, it hit her like flood gates opening across her body. She pressed herself into Benedict and the matress at the same time, squeezing his waist with strong legs. He cried out her name, pushing in one more and releasing himself into her. They came down from their high after a little bit, Benedict giving her little kisses all over her face and neck, breathing on her skin and trying to get his breath back. She smiled, relaxing her body slowly, and stroking his now-messy hair into some semblance of order, although it was always perfect. He collapsed to the side of her, pulling out, and gathering her into his arms. She smiled and slid her hair out of her ponytail, messing around with it a little bit to get it just how he liked it. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered, holding her tighter. He pulled the blankets around them, escaping to their own world. "I love you too, my husband." He smiled, kissing her softly. "Does this beat fanfictions?" She laughed, snuggling up to his chest. "You have no clue."


End file.
